Extensive use of biologic materials originating from or passaged through mice for use in research investigations or in human therapeutic regimes has prompted increasing concern about contamination of biologic materials by rodent viruses. The diagnostic materials is the amplified mouse antibody production (aMAP) test. The time-intensive aMAP test is plagued by variable sensitivities and specificities of the bioassay portion, and by rare successes in the virus isolation procedures. Another approach to virus detection is the application of DNA-based tests, such as polymerase chain reaction (PCR) and DNA probe hybridization assays, which provide a more sensitive and specific methods for identification of virus nucleic acids in tissues. The goal of this proposal is detecting mouse virus MVM, and the sensitivities of the respective tests assays for the detection of MVM, and the sensitivities of the respective tests compared. Our long-term goals are to adapt this technology for routine, reliable screening for rodent viruses in biologic materials to prevent inadvertent introduction of contaminated reagents or therapeutic products into basic research or clinical medical applications.